


hearts don't break around here

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Making Up, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: Dan and Phil get into a stupid fight, and Dan is really sweet and tries to make it up to him.





	

So, they had gotten into a fight. It wasn’t really a big deal, but Phil was still irritated. He and Dan had been traveling all night on an overnight flight home from a holiday in America with Phil’s family, and Phil hadn’t slept for any of it. Surprisingly, Dan hadn’t either. Normally when they had long flights and trying travel situations to deal with, Dan was the well-rested one who kept them sane. This time though, there was a lot of turbulence on the plane ride and a crying baby that kept both of them up. That meant that by the time they got to London, they were both tired and losing patience.

As they were going through customs at the airport, Dan kept complaining about how long the line was. Phil wasn’t particularly pleased about it either, but he had a headache coming on and was not in a state to humour Dan’s constant complaints. After ten minutes of standing in line listening to his boyfriend, he snapped.

“Dan, I know the line is ridiculous. You’ve said it 12 times now,” he said.

Dan turned around and looked at Phil, annoyance written all over his face.

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to get out of this airport,” Dan said sarcastically.

“I want to get out of here too, but I have a headache, and your constant complaining isn’t helping,” Phil replied.

Dan gave Phil an unamused look and rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry for being so annoying,” he said, “I guess I just won’t talk to you anymore since I give you such a headache.”

Phil sighed, “That’s not what I meant, Dan. I just mean I’m already stressed and your negativity isn’t helping.”

“No, I get it,” Dan replied, “I’m just making your life worse. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone now.”

Phil shut his eyes and rubbed his temples as Dan turned around in front of him and faced the opposite direction. He knew they were being ridiculous, but he was honestly too tired to do anything about it. At least if Dan was sulking in silence, they weren’t arguing. 

The cold silence lasted all the way through getting across the border and on the way to collect their luggage. Phil tired to ask Dan if he should call a cab or if Dan was going to, but Dan just pointedly took out his phone and opened Twitter as if he hadn’t heard Phil. Phil rolled his eyes and said, “Real mature, Dan.”

Dan still didn’t respond though, so Phil pulled out his phone and called the cab himself. By the time they got to the car and rode in silence all the way to their flat, Phil wasn’t even worried about Dan being childish anymore. He just wanted to sleep. 

“I’m going to bed,” he announced as they walked through the door. “You can come if you want.”

Dan dropped his suitcase in the lounge and, for the first time since the customs line, he answered Phil, “I wouldn’t want to annoy you with my presence, so I’ll go sleep in my own room.”

If Phil had been like 5% less fed up, he might have argued for Dan to just come to bed. He just wanted to be alone after the day they’d had though, so he said, “Whatever.”

Dan went into the kitchen, and Phil didn’t even spare him a glance before walking by silently and going into his room, closing the door pointedly behind him. He changed into the first pair of pajamas he could find in his room, plugged in his phone, and immediately crawled into bed. As soon as he got comfortable and started feeling more himself again, the guilt started to set in for how he had treated Dan. He knew they were both tired and cranky, and yeah Dan was being annoying, but Phil could have had a little more patience. He turned over to the other side of the bed where Dan usually slept and sighed. Dan probably wouldn’t want to make up right now anyways, so he decided to just let both of them get some sleep and deal with it later. With that last thought, he slipped into a much needed rest.

When Phil woke up, he had no idea how long he had been asleep. It felt like years. He noticed it was dark in his room now, which meant he had probably slept all afternoon and who knows how long into the evening. So much for his sleep schedule. He grabbed at the bedside table blindly for his glasses and his phone. The screen lit up with the time 19:30. Ugh, he was definitely going to be up all night now.

He got to his bedroom door before he remembered the fight he and Dan had had earlier that day. He winced. An upset Dan was never on Phil’s list of favourite things to wake up to. He wanted to apologise and put it behind them as soon as possible, but he really needed coffee first. He wasn’t even sure he could utter a full sentence with the way he felt at the moment.

He silently prayed that Dan would still be asleep and slowly started making his way to the kitchen. He noted gratefully that Dan’s bedroom door was still shut and tip-toed down the hallway as silently as possible. As soon as he turned the corner and flipped the light switch though, he stopped short. There was a vase of purple flowers on the counter next to the kettle. They definitely hadn’t left flowers here before going to America, and these looked fresh. He cautiously approached, suddenly worried that there was some sort of weird flower serial killer on the loose in London and now hiding in their apartment.

He noticed when he got closer that there was a note next to the vase. He picked it up and, before even reading it, was shocked to see that the small paper was covered in Dan’s handwriting. What?

He went on to read it.

“Phil, 

I’m sorry for getting upset with you. I should have listened when you said you had a headache and tried to help you feel better. I couldn’t sleep knowing you were mad at me, so I went to the supermarket and bought these flowers. The shopkeeper said purple hyacinths were good for apologies, but she might have lied and gave me ‘congrats on your pregnancy’ flowers or something for all I know. Anyway, I hope they make up for it just a little bit.

Also, there’s water ready to boil in the kettle because I know this is the first place you’ll come after you wake up to make a coffee. Make yourself a cup and come find me in the lounge.

I love you.

Dan”

Phil sat down the note and looked at the flowers in front of him, feeling his heart melt a little bit. Dan had been so tired, but he went and bought Phil flowers instead of sleeping just because he felt bad. Phil suddenly felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. He wanted to just go find Dan and kiss him, but he really did need that coffee. So he made a cup, smiling to himself the whole time, and then hurried into the lounge. 

When he walked in, he saw that the television was on with Netflix open and asking if Dan was still watching. Phil turned his head and found his boyfriend slumped over in his spot on the sofa asleep. He was still fully dressed and mostly sitting up, meaning he had been trying to stay awake. He had dark circles under his eyes though, and he couldn’t have been comfortable in that position. Phil sat his coffee down on the table and sat down next to him on the sofa.

He placed his hand on Dan’s arm and softly said, “Dan, wake up.”

Dan stirred briefly before groaning and attempting to hide his face in the sofa cushion. Phil smiled and tried again.

“Hey, babe. You need to get up so you can go sleep in your room.”

Dan finally opened one eye and gave Phil a really confused look. 

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Half past seven,” Phil answered. 

“AM or PM?” Dan grumbled.

“PM,” Phil said.

Dan slowly sat up and started rubbing his eyes. Phil smiled watching him, heart full of affection for his sleepy boyfriend.

“What time did you fall asleep anyway?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know, maybe 5?” Dan answered, finally looking at Phil.

He stared at Phil for a moment before apparently remembering what happened. His eyes went wide.

“Oh. Oh my god. I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said frantically. “I’m so sorry, I wanted to surprise you with dinner when you woke up!”

He got up quickly and started to walk towards the lounge door, but he apparently got dizzy on the way up and stumbled into the bookshelf. Phil jumped up and caught him with a hand on his waist. He tightened his grip when he felt Dan suddenly lean all of his weight back into him.

“That’s it, we’re going to bed right now,” Phil said.

He used his hold on Dan to guide him as he started walking them into the hallway.

“But I was trying to apologise to you for earlier,” Dan mumbled sleepily.

Phil could tell he was only barely coherent right now, but he stopped them in the hallway and walked around to stand in front of Dan. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck loosely and brought one hand up to rest on Dan’s cheek. Dan leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry too,” Phil said. He smiled, “You really shouldn’t have stayed awake and gone to the store though. I was already over it by the time I laid down. I can’t believe you were exhausting yourself just to stay up and make me dinner!”

“Just wanted you to know I love you,” Dan said.

Phil leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dan’s lips.

“I love you too, you dork,” he said.

Dan smiled and didn’t resist after that as Phil led him into his bedroom. He helped Dan undress until he was only in his boxers and then climbed into bed behind him. Dan immediately attached himself to Phil, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Phil wasn’t really all that tired after sleeping all day, but he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do at that moment than cuddle his sweet, tired boyfriend. 

He wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed the top of his head. 

“Goodnight, Dan,” he whispered.

Dan was already mostly asleep, but he hugged Phil a little bit tighter and that was all the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write about Dan and Phil buying each other flowers tbh.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at softdanandphil!


End file.
